


The One With Noncon Spanking

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castiel buys Dean, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Underage Dean (14), breeding talk, domination and submission, noncon spanking, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel is at the right place and the right time, and ends up buying 14 year old Dean from his father. It will take a firm hand a good spanking to teach the omega how to properly submit.





	The One With Noncon Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.

In hindsight, Castiel was very lucky that he chose to leave work early that day. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been walking to the parking garage just as a burly man was dragging a small omega out onto the street corner.

It was quite obvious what was going on. The teenage omega looked scared and he smelled of a recently passed heat. The older alpha smiled at Castiel when he saw him.

“Hello sir,” the man said to Castiel. “Would you like an omega for the night? Or just for a quick knot?” He shoved the young omega towards him. “My son is freshly presented, you’d be his first, I’d give you a good price for his virginity.”

The teenager looked up at Castiel with wide eyes, somehow both scared and defiant. He was stunning, green eyes and freckled cheeks, absolutely gorgeous. And he smelled amazing, he was fertile and clearly compatible with Castiel.

Castiel had been looking for a mate, and he didn’t think he could ever do better than the beautiful boy standing before him.

On a whim, Castiel pulled his checkbook out of his breast pocket. “How much to buy the boy?”

The alpha was startled. “Uh, he’s not for sale, just for rent.”

Castiel just chuckled. “Everything is for sale, you just have to name the right price.” He looked the boy up and down for a moment. “How does $20,000 sound?”

The alpha gaped for a moment before he was finally able to find his voice.

“He’s all yours.”

* * *

Dean tried to glower as he was led into the strange alphas home. It was quite big, fancy even. But Dean told himself he shouldn’t be impressed, he should be focusing on getting away before the alpha mated him.

Dean was only 14, he didn’t want to be stuck, mated to an older alpha who bought him on a street corner.

The man had introduced himself as Castiel on the car ride home. What a weird name that was, too.

“Would you like some dinner, Dean?” the older man asked, looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean just glared and refused to answer. He wasn’t going to play this domestic game.

The alpha’s eyes darkened. “I expect you to answer me when you’re spoken to,” he said, threatening.

Dean shivered, and he felt the alpha’s commanding tone go straight to his gut, triggering his instincts to submit. Why did he have to be so handsome and strong? Suddenly Dean knew, he had to get out of here right now if he was going to have any chance of getting away, he didn’t think he’d survive five minutes alone with this man without surrendering himself.

He made a break for it, turning and dashing for the front door. If he could just get out on the street, he might be able to outrun the man, maybe hide in one of the neighbors’ yards until morning.

He made it out the front door and onto the porch before Castiel caught him easily, taking  his arm in one strong hand and a fist full of hair in the other as he dragged him back inside.

Dean whimpered in pain and submission as he was dragged back into the alpha’s home and over to the living room couch.

“That was unacceptable, Dean,” Castiel said, sounding disappointed. “Now I’m going to have to punish you, you’ve given me no choice.” He roughly yanked Dean’s jeans and briefs down around his knees, baring his ass.

“Please, Alpha, I’m sorry!” Dean begged as Castiel sat on the couch and dragged the omega down over his lap. “I’ll be good, I won’t do it again!”

“No, you will not,” Castiel agreed, keeping his left hand on the back of Dean’s neck to hold him in place as his right hand came down hard on Dean’s ass with a loud crack.

Dean cried out in pain and jerked on the alpha’s lap. Then there was another smack, and another, each as painful as the last and coming in quick succession. With every smack of the alpha’s hand, Dean could feel something giving away inside him, the will to fight being drained out of him, until he lay limp on the alpha’s lap, silently crying and submitting to the alpha’s spanking.

“There we go, I knew there was a good little omega in there,” Castiel said, slowing down the pace of the spanking and easing up a little on the force of it. “I’m going to mold you into my perfect little breeder, just what I always wanted.”

Dean whimpered as the spanking continued and he started to feel his body responding to the alpha. His little cock was getting hard, pressing against the alpha’s leg, and slick was slowly running from his hole. His body knew what was coming next, and it wanted the alpha.

Castiel finally stopped the spanking, and suddenly his finger was pressing into Dean’s wet hole. “You’re ready for me, you’re still relaxed and open after your heat, you must have fucked yourself with something.”

“Just my fingers,” Dean admitted, letting out a little moan as the alpha pushed three fingers into his hole, checking his readiness. “A lot…”

Castiel shook his head. “I won’t ever let you suffer through a heat alone ever again,” he promised. Then he moved and lay Dean down on his stomach on the couch and started to undo his fly.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, trying to squirm away, but one hand on his sore ass was all it took to make him go still. He whimpered submissively and pushed his ass up in offering. He couldn’t help it, the alpha hadn’t even claimed him yet, but Dean already knew who he belonged to. His burning ass wasn’t going to let him forget anytime soon.

“I’m taking what’s mine,” Castiel said, pulling Dean up on his knees, leaving his face pressed to the couch so that his ass was pushed up in the air.

Dean gasped when he felt the thick head of the alpha’s cock touch his wet entrance, then quickly start to press inside. He could no longer remember why he’d tried to run from this man, all he knew now was the intense instinct to submit to his new alpha. To let the man take whatever he wanted. Dean could only moan as the thick cock filled him and started to thrust.

“That’s it,” Castiel murmured, hips snapping harder as he started to drive with ernest. “You want to be mated and bred up, don’t you little omega?”

Dean moaned into the couch. “Yes, Alpha, please!” he begged, pushing his ass up higher. He was overcome by a new desire to be filled up by the alpha, to be bred full of pups.

Castiel’s hips slapped against Dean’s ass with each thrust, a stinging reminder of his earlier spanking, making sure Dean continued to submit. “I’m gonna fill you up, put a whole litter of pups in your belly,” he growled, his knot already swelling.

Dean groaned as he felt the knot start to fill him. “Yes, Alpha!” he gasped, trying to push back to meet the alpha’s cock. “Wanna be full, please!”

Castiel groaned, fucking Dean harder as his knot grew bigger, until it finally locked inside the omega and he had to continue with shallow thrusts, each one driving hard against Dean’s prostate.

Dean cried out, his mind spinning and his body thrashing as each pass of the alpha’s knot sent white hot pleasure through his body. Then there was suddenly a sharp pain at the back of his neck and before he could catch up with what was happening he was coming hard, blinding pleasure driving out the pain of the alpha’s teeth.

Dean was breathing hard as his orgasm faded, and he realized the alpha had stilled, and he moaned as he felt the full knot pulse inside him. He realized he was being filled with the alpha’s seed, and he let out a little moan at the thought.

Castiel finally released the bite on the back of Dean’s neck, kissing the mark he’d left. “Now you’re truly mine, marked, bought and paid for,” he said with a pleased chuckle. “I just need to get you a proper collar so that nobody will ever doubt who you belong to.”

Dean’s stomach did a happy little flip, and for the first time in his life he was excited by the promise of a collar around his neck. “Yes, Alpha,” he agreed, feeling quite content.

Castiel smiled. “But that’s going to have to wait, I have a feeling I’m going to have to knot you several more times before my inner alpha will let you out in public,” he said with a laugh.

Dean let out a little moan and pushed his ass back against the alpha’s knot. “Yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
